The lightning disaster is one of the ten major natural disasters announced by the United Nations. According to incomplete statistics, the number of casualties caused by lightning strikes in China amounts to more than one thousand a year, resulting in huge losses of property. Lightning is also an important weather factor that directly affects the success or failure of a space launch. In the specification of spacecraft launch, strength of the atmospheric electric field has been listed as one of the main conditions that determines whether a spacecraft can be launched or not. Lightning strike would cause serious damages to the power grid, such as line tripping, power transmission and transformation equipment fault, unplanned line outage, etc. These damages directly influence the safe and stable operation of the power grid and the safety and reliability of power supply and power usage. In the petrochemical industry, besides a large amount of lightning-sensitive electrical and electronic equipment and ancillary facilities, most of the storage and transportation of materials and finished products in the production process are flammable and explosive. Thus, the petrochemical industry is one of the sensitive industries where lightning disasters and accidents occur frequently. It is of great significance in lightning protection and disaster reduction and developmental trend of disastrous weather forecast such as lighting etc. for meteorological departments in the future to monitor and analyze the changes of atmospheric electric field intensity and polarities etc., by using electrostatic field sensors, identify the changes of atmospheric electric field that may cause lightning strikes, and make early warnings before the disasters. However, at home and abroad, a majority of commercial electrostatic field sensors adopt the traditional mechanical processing technology and have the mechanical components that are prone to wear. Moreover, some problems also exist in the aspects of size, power consumption and other performances, so these electrostatic field sensors cannot be widely used.